


Madonna Femslash Trilogy

by veronicasanders



Series: The M Chronicles [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasanders/pseuds/veronicasanders
Summary: In this cis-girl lesbian Bitney AU, Bianca is a DJ and Courtney is a go-go dancer. Part of the M Chronicles series inspired by Madonna songs.





	1. Candy Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Bianca is trying to get over a failed long-term relationship. Courtney is trying to get her attention.

Bianca was too old for this shit. She sighed, trying to pretend that the soul-crushing house music didn’t make her want to throw her stupid cocktail against the wall. Tried to act as chipper as possible to the asshole gogo dancers who bounced around like children at an Easter parade. 

Like Courtney. Courtney was everything she loathed. Blonde, perky, seductive, the kind of girl who would jump in the car and drive to Mexico with a quarter tank of gas, because some “kickass band” was playing in TJ. Did anyone still say “kickass”? Bianca felt startlingly out of touch when she was around these kids. 

When Courtney danced, she managed to look at every single person in the room like they were the only one on the planet. Everyone who came into The Abbey fell desperately in love with her. Gold star gays suddenly questioned their whole existence. Tipsy straight girls stumbled for the bathroom stalls to breathe heavily, having the kind of crisis that making out with their sorority sisters never sparked. 

Bianca was smarter than that. She knew that this Australian siren was nothing but an enigma. Knew that half the magic was Courtney’s strange ability to make even the most hopeless case feel like they had a shot. She knew that the real secret was that NO ONE has a shot. Courtney never brought anyone home. At least as far as she knew.

Most days, the obnoxious gyrating of the dancers did nothing to her. Had no fucking effect on her whatsoever. Even Courtney and her sparkling green eyes. But today. Today she couldn’t take it. That pouty mouth, those bedroom eyes, the firm, round ass. Not today, Satan. Not today.

She beckoned Detox over and shoved her laptop into his hands, dashing outside to grab some air. She gulped into the chilly night, miserably choking on the sick combination of smog and honeysuckle. Why was she such a goddamn mess?

Jade. How could someone so regular ruin her life; how could a girl as basic as she’d ever met destroy her so completely? The worst part wasn’t the pain. The worst part was the fucking humiliation of seeing it coming barreling down the tracks a mile away. And still, she’d let it all happen. 

It was good she was leaving. She knew that, knew that they were all wrong for each other. Knew that their explosive fights were not cute. That Jade’s arrogant, pretentious family held way too much influence over her for them to ever build a normal life together. That the final betrayal was more than an impulsive act, but the last sign of many that they were mismatched.

But just because she wouldn’t miss the yelling, the dumb fights that in retrospect were about nothing, their incompatible lifestyles clashing over every little thing…it didn’t mean Bianca wouldn’t miss HER. The warm spot in their bed that Jade left when she got up for her job at Cedar’s Sinai, which Bianca used to roll over into, enjoying the lingering body heat and her fresh, crisp scent. The dark hairs that Bianca would find stuck to the walls of their shower. For such a classy bitch, she sure had a hard time cleaning up after herself. The stupid post-it notes she’d leave all over, with everything from “Don’t forget dog food” to “I love you muffin.” 

Bianca was furious with herself for being this shattered. She went back inside, finishing her set without talking to anyone, and then quickly packing her gear. 

Courtney came wandering over and draped herself over the booth. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, what do you mean?”

“Oh, I dunno. You seem a little extra salty tonight. Even for you. So I just thought I’d check on you.” She flashed a coy smile. 

“I’m fine.”

“Okay, well, a few of us are grabbing a bite at K-24. Can I convince you to join us?” That smile again, as she fingered a lock of blonde hair. 

Bianca stared at her for a minute. She was still in the same slutty lingerie she’d danced in, but now with the addition of the shortest skirt Bianca had ever seen thrown over it. It looked like it was made for a toddler and barely covered more than a napkin would. “Not tonight.”

It turned out that was only her first try. Bianca knew she must have had “broken, please help” written all over her face, because the younger girl continued to reach out every day, finding small ways to touch her or talk to her. Bianca began to dread the sight of her angel face, her lithe, petite body. On Wednesday, she started tossing her those looks again while she danced, naughty eyes flashing in the club’s strobe lights. Bianca pointedly avoided any eye contact. When she flitted over on her break, leaning over the booth to show off her small, perfect tits, Bianca finally had enough. “What the fuck are you doing over here?” she snapped. “We’re not fucking friends.”

For less than an instant, Courtney looked stricken. Bianca almost felt bad, but then she saw Courtney’s expression melt into a smirk. “I wasn’t trying to be your friend. I was trying to fuck you,” Courtney said, and then sashayed away, leaving Bianca open mouthed and tongue-tied for what felt like the first time in her life. She rehooked the garter belts that dangled down her smooth, tan thighs, and as she climbed back onto the platform, she glanced over her shoulder, giving Bianca a saucy wink.

 _See which flavor you like and I’ll have it for you_  
_Come on in to my store, I’ve got candy galore_  
_Don’t pretend you’re not hungry, I’ve seen it before_  
_I’ve got turkish delight baby and so much more_

Why she let Latrice convince her to come out in West Hollywood on her damn day OFF is beyond her. And further, why had she agreed to wear these stupid leather pants? Bianca sulks into her drink, trying and failing to hate her friend’s cheerful grin.

“Come on, bitch, you need to unclench a little and have some fun!” Latrice urges. “Stop pouting over that snob and thank Jesus that you didn’t go through with that marriage bullshit like she wanted. She didn’t support your music, she didn’t even laugh at your jokes. She is a cunt.”

Bianca chuckles wearily. “Tell me how you really feel.”

“I’m serious. She sucks. And cheating on you? That’s retarded. You are amazing. If you had a dick, I’d ditch Julian in a heartbeat.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“Shut up, ho, you know what I mean.” Latrice finishes her drink and gestures to the bartender for another, wrapping her other arm around Bianca and pulling her against her ample bosom.

Bianca sighs. “I just can’t believe I tried so hard for so long with her. Four years of my life, fucking wasted. I was young and cute when we first got together!” 

“You’re thirty years old, B, not eighty. Live your fucking life. Trust me, there’s people out there who want you. Like that blonde over there who’s been eye-fucking you for ten minutes.”

_Get up out of your seat (Your seat)  
Come on up to the dance floor_

Bianca turns her gaze in the direction where Latrice grins. Courtney. In a gold…dress is too generous of a term. It’s a contraption. A mess of straps criss-crossing her body, barely leaving anything to the imagination. And she’s sucking on a damn lollypop. Bianca inhales sharply and turns back to Latrice. “That’s just Courtney. She’s a dancer at The Abbey.”

“That bitch wants you, like in a major way. Go dance with her.”

“I don’t even know if she’s gay. I think I’m like, some kind of weird challenge for her.”

“So? She’s hot. Like really hot. I mean I’m half ready to fuck her myself.”

Bianca tosses back the rest of her drink. Maybe it’s just the alcohol, but she can maaaaaybe see Latrice’s point. Maybe a one-night stand with the sexy blonde wouldn’t be the worst thing. She looks up at the dance floor again, watches Courtney twirl the lollipop on her tongue and circle her hips lazily against a slim boy with shaggy, bleached blonde hair. Courtney licks the lollipop, eyes locked on Bianca’s, clearly using the boy as a mere prop. 

 _I’ve got something so sweet (So sweet)_  
_Come on up to the front door_  
_I need plenty of heat (Heat)_  
_Form a special confection_

She orders two shots of Fireball.

“Ugh, no way, I hate that cinnamon garbage,” Latrice says, making a face.

“First of all, they’re both for me,” Bianca informs her. “And second, you’re drinking Hpnotiq. So you really shouldn’t judge anyone else.”

Latrice throws her head back and cackles. “Two shots, huh? Does this mean you’re gonna go for it with…what’s her name? Jessica? Lindsay?”

“Courtney.”

“Right, right,” Latrice looks at her again. “She looks like she was a cheerleader. I bet she’s real flexible.”

Bianca downs both shots, enjoying the way the liquor burns her throat, returning Latrice’s impish grin. “Yeah. She’s flexible as fuck. Okay. Here we go.”

_Just start moving your feet (Your feet)  
Move on over to me_

They stride towards the dance floor. When they get close, Courtney lightly shoves the blonde boy away from her and lets her eyes sweep up and down Bianca’s body. Bianca feel something stirring in her abdomen. 

“Hey Courtney.”

“Hi.”

“Uh, this is my friend Latrice.”

“Nice to meet you,” Courtney gives her a dazzling smile and points to the unsteady blonde kid, “That’s Willam. He’s a little drunk.”

Bianca laughs. “Yeah, we see that. Yikes.”

Courtney steps closer, lips pursed around the stick of the lollipop, and fingers the silver heart on Bianca’s necklace. “I’ve never seen your dimples before. You know what that means?”

“What?”

Courtney tilts her head. “You should smile more.” She’s close enough now for Bianca to see a very light smattering of freckles across her nose. Close enough that Bianca can practically taste the cherry candy in her mouth. “Wanna dance?”

Bianca nods, cheeks slightly flushed. She glances over at Latrice and her friend winks encouragingly at her, already being fawned over by a group of gay boys. 

 _I’ll be your one stop (One stop)_  
_Candy shop (Candy shop)_  
_Everything (Everything)_  
_That I got (That I got)_

Courtney rests her forearms on Bianca’s shoulders, playing gently with her wavy, caramel-colored hair. She is petite, but her staggering heels cause her to stand a few inches taller than Bianca, who gingerly places her hands on her waist. She feels soft and warm. And maybe it’s Bianca’s imagination, but is her skin SHIMMERING?

Bianca thinks back to the last time she touched a girl like this, a girl who wasn’t Jade. More than four years ago. Back when she had game, and she wasn’t some broken, neglected wet blanket. In those days, she flashed her dimples around everywhere, and she had girls throwing themselves at her left and right. The young, hot DJ with killer curves and a sharp tongue. She tries to channel the confidence she’d had then. She pulls Courtney in closer, breathing on her neck, bodies brushing lightly against each other.

Courtney shivers and Bianca smiles slightly to herself. Maybe she still has game. She leans back to look at her face again. It’s somehow angelic and wicked at the same time. Eyes hooded, cheeks flushed, rosebud mouth stained red. Courtney slowly pulls the lollipop out of her mouth. Her eyes drop to Bianca’s plush lips and she leans in slowly.

 _I’ll be your one stop (One stop)_  
_Candy store (Candy store)_  
_Lollipop (Lollipop)_  
_Have some more (Have some more)_

Bianca alludes her, though, moving her face to the crook of Courtney’s neck, to tease her with light, gentle kisses, sucking on her pulse point until she hears a quiet whimper. She slides one hand up to cup her face, rubbing a thumb along her cheekbone. Courtney’s eyes are closed and her lips are parted. Bianca leans in and barely touches her lips, then pulls away again. Courtney lets out a breathy moan and arches forward. 

Bianca brushes their lips together for a second time, one hand sliding around to Courtney’s back and the other one tangling in her silky hair. Courtney grips Bianca’s shoulders tightly, and when she goes in for a third teasing kiss, Courtney doesn’t let her slip away. She captures Bianca’s lower lip gently between her teeth and sucks on it. Bianca starts to feel dizzy as her velvety tongue, still sweet, invades her mouth.

 _All the suckers are not what we sell in the store_  
_Chocolate kisses so good_  
_You’ll be beggin’ for more_

The kiss grows deeper, desperate. Bianca’s hands slide down to Courtney’s firm, supple ass. She grinds against her, accidentally letting out a pained whimper. Courtney slowly pulls her head up, Bianca’s dark lipstick smeared across her face, lips curling up in a playful smirk as she pops the lollipop back into her mouth, swirling it around and pressing their lower bodies together. She plays with Bianca’s necklace again, staring deep into her eyes. 

Her knuckles “accidentally” graze one of Bianca nipples and sparks shoot through her. Her eyes close slightly and when the initial thrill passes, she is left with an aching, empty feeling. Suddenly this delicious vixen is the only person who has ever mattered. She wants to possess her. She wants to be possessed. 

 _Stick-stick-stick sticky and sweet (Dance dance)_  
_My sugar is raw_  
_Sticky and sweet_  
_My sugar is raw_

Bianca gazes up at Courtney with hungry eyes, cheeks burning with desire, heart pounding, taking shallow breaths. Wordlessly, Courtney laces their fingers together and tugs Bianca off the dance floor and out into the chilly night. She is surprisingly fast in her tall heels and Bianca hurries to keep up with her. 

They walk two blocks down Santa Monica and then turn onto Palm, past the car wash. Bianca is halfway wondering if this is gonna end up in a stairwell and rationalizes in her mind why that would be okay. At least it’s not the bar bathroom, right? Then she is pulled into a plain two-story apartment building and down the hall. Courtney quickly unlocks the door and shoves her inside, and then she’s standing in this studio apartment with Courtney leaning against the door.

Under normal circumstances, Bianca would not be in an apartment like this for more than 30 seconds without breaking out into hives. It’s a fucking disaster. The sink is full of dishes, there are clothes and shoes and bags everywhere. A vanity is strewn with makeup and hair products, and laundry dries on the couch, which is littered with Amazon boxes. A stack of books and magazines topples over on the nightstand and around the floor. Bianca takes a deep breath and walks to the bed, pushing a dance bag and what looks like a pile of bathing suits onto the carpet. 

Courtney strolls over to her, a seductive swing to her step. She stands in front of her, legs open, her microscopic gold skirt riding up, giving Bianca a peek of her pink thong. Bianca’s hands slide up her thighs to caress her ass, and she looks up and down Courtney’s body, trying to figure out how the fuck that gold thing comes off. She looks up with an irritated expression. 

Courtney giggles and whips it off in one quick motion, titling Bianca’s chin up and lavishing her face with soft kisses. Bianca squeezes her ass, pulling back to admire her insanely perfect body. Her pulse quickens at the sight of her, the feel of her skin radiating heat. She presses her lips against the smooth, soft stomach, trailing down, kissing lower and lower, Courtney’s fingers buried deep in her hair. The air is heady with the scent of her.

 _Don’t pretend you’re not hungry_  
_There’s plenty to eat_  
_Come on in to my store_  
_‘Cause my sugar is sweet_

Then Courtney pulls away suddenly. She whines and feels herself pushed back onto the bed, shoes and socks being ripped off, shirt over her head. Courtney kisses her nipples through her black bra and she arches up against her mouth, panting. 

She closes her eyes and feels the kisses get lower and lower, then the buttons on her pants begin to pop open. She lifts her hips and wriggles out of them with Courtney’s aggressive assistance. Bra tossed to the floor before she even knows what happened. Cotton panties, which are damp by now, flung aside.

And then this beautiful girl is sitting on top of her, grinding down. Bianca can feel the rough lace of her thong rubbing against her swollen clit, and it’s almost too much. And then Courtney starts to lightly finger her nipples and she is writhing, thrusting up again and again, friction and heat overtaking her and causing her to come almost immediately.

_Sticky and sweet  
My sugar is raw_

Bianca doesn’t think she’s ever been this wet. She pants, heart racing, vision a blur. Courtney continues to rock her hips, sending waves radiating through her. Bianca’s hands slide up her thighs, overcome but still aching for more. Courtney dips her head low to kiss her again, and this time there’s both an intimacy and urgency that was not there in the club. Bianca reaches up to take Courtney’s perfect little face in her hands, cupping her cheeks. Courtney moans against her mouth, sucking on her plush lips and then Bianca rolls them over so that she’s on top.

She nibbles a trail down Courtney’s collarbone, one hand drifting lower to tug her panties off. Courtney lifts her hips high in the air, allowing Bianca to rip them off easily. She slides her hands up Courtney’s long, toned legs, pushing her thighs open. She kisses the inside of her knee lightly, gently. She trails a row of these soft kisses slowly up her thighs. The higher she gets, the more she feels Courtney tremble. She lifts her head, stroking her hips, holding her down, staring into her green eyes which are smouldering with desire. She wants to make her suffer.

She bends down again, keeping her hands and her mouth strategically above Courtney’s waist. She nuzzles the soft skin of her stomach, face so close that her eyelashes brush against her skin as well. She kisses a circle around her breast, first one and then the other, painfully close to her nipples but never touching them. 

Courtney writhes in agony, reaching down to touch herself. 

Bianca intercepts her hand and slams it above her head. “Naughty,” she accuses, shaking her head. 

“You bitch,” Courtney whispers, humping the air urgently, whimpering miserably.

 _Get up out of your seat (Your seat)_  
_Come on up to the dance floor_  
_I’ve got something so sweet (So sweet)_  
_Come on up to the front door_

Courtney is silenced by Bianca’s tongue invading her mouth. She trails fingers from Courtney’s neck down to her hip and back up, skating around her nipple. Courtney reaches up to clutch Bianca’s ass, squeezing her cheeks and trying to pull her down, flinging a leg around her hips, arching up again and again.

Bianca presses their foreheads together, listens to her whine and whimper. She takes her earlobe gently in her teeth and sucks on it.

“Please, please B,” Courtney begs pathetically. 

_Sticky and sweet  
My sugar is raw_

Bianca smiles, finally taking pity on her. She lets her fingers float down Courtney’s torso once again, but this time they brush lightly against her clit. Courtney’s breath comes faster. Bianca presses a kiss to one hard nipple. She can’t get over how sweet her skin tastes. She swirls her tongue around a nipple and then sucks hard. 

Courtney wraps her legs around Bianca’s waist. She pushes up against her hand. Bianca trails her mouth down Courtney’s body and sits between her legs. She rubs her hands up those quivering thighs, leaning down, and finally licking her, tongue soft as a whisper.

Courtney throws both of her legs over Bianca’s shoulders and locks her ankles behind her neck. She arches against Bianca’s face, pinches her own nipples to relieve the tension building up inside. Bianca once again takes her hands and presses them down into the mattress. She softly strokes the skin inside Courtney’s wrists as her hot mouth finds her again. She is wet and slippery and Bianca starts licking harder, bringing her to the brink and then stopping to nibble on her thigh. Courtney gasps and struggles, wrenching her hands out from under Bianca’s and threading them into her hair. 

Bianca continues to tease her, sucking on her clit for less than a second and then pulling away to watch her writhe and twist. Courtney yanks her hair and tries frantically to push her head back down. Bianca’s face is so close that she’s breathing hot air onto her. She slowly dips a finger into her and then withdraws it, putting it into her mouth. Courtney whines loudly, desperately trying to fuck her face. Bianca trails a few fingers down her stomach, smirking.

“Such a greedy baby,” she whispers, sucking her finger and staring into Courtney’s hooded, lust-filled eyes. She slides her hands under Courtney’s firm ass, cupping her gently and bending down to gently touch her lips to her engorged clit, rubbing her while Courtney holds her face down. She opens her mouth against her, feels Courtney crush her lips, but still makes certain to keep her tongue back, withholding it cruelly.

_Sticky and sweet  
My sugar is raw_

Courtney is practically in tears, humping her face ferociously and getting no friction. Bianca glances up at her lovely face, contorted in agony. Bianca trails gentle kisses up her belly, flicking a tongue against her nipple and nibbling up her collarbone to her delicate jaw. Courtney is whimpering and quivering as Bianca kisses her just below her ear. 

“Please B, please let me come,” she gasps. 

“Aww, okay baby,” Bianca whispers back, “you’ve been such a good girl.” She presses a thigh against her and gently plays with her other nipple.

Courtney strains against her, moaning softly. Bianca trails her hands back down her smooth, soft body. She moves down, pinching both of her nipples at the same time, which produces a louder moan as Courtney arches up again. She settles in between her thighs again, stroking her hips. 

“Oh god, B…please,” Courtney begs.

Bianca slowly leans down and presses a kiss to her. She moves her hands down, holding her thighs open as she licks her clit, slowly at first and then faster and harder, sucking on her as Courtney thrusts up against her tongue over and over, coming completely undone. Bianca laps at her voraciously, like she’s dessert, relishing the salty-sweet taste of her. Two fingers dip into her, curling up to stroke her from the inside. She lifts her hips up, grinding against Bianca’s face and hand.

And then her muscles start to twitch and spasm and she grips the sheets, knuckles turning white and toes curling. Bianca continues to suck on her as she drips like honey, coating her fingers. She vibrates with pleasure, riding out aftershocks one after another, body slowly going slack, skin glistening with sweat. Her moans are reduced to soft whimpery sounds and Bianca crawls up to snuggle beside her. 

_Sticky and sweet  
My sugar is raw_

“Damn. You’re fucking delicious.”

Courtney giggles and wraps Bianca’s arms around her, kissing her forehead. “I knew you’d be amazing. But that was even better than I expected.”

“You knew I’d be amazing, huh? Are you psychic?”

“No, you just have that look about you. Like someone who knows what they’re doing.”

Bianca rolls her eyes. “Old, you mean?”

“Uh, no, just…I don’t know. Maybe it’s your lips.” She giggles again, touching Bianca’s mouth.

“Yeah, well, you’re pretty good for a drunken hookup yourself.”

“Drunken hookup? Is that what this was for you?” Courtney says this impassively, without judgement, but there’s something in her eyes that throws Bianca off.

 _Get up out of your seat (Your seat)_  
_Come on up to the dance floor_  
_I’ve got something so sweet (So sweet)_  
_Come on up to the front door_

“I mean…I…fuck, I didn’t mean. I mean it WAS, right?”

“I’m not drunk. I don’t drink,” Courtney tells her.

Bianca leans up on her elbow. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah. All that ‘my body is a temple’ stuff. I’m sort of a hippie Buddhist.”

Bianca looks into her eyes. There’s a depth there that she’s never given this sultry vixen credit for. She starts to feel bad for judging her.

“You would know all this if you ever wanted to talk to me before,” Courtney teases with a wink, but there’s something else there. 

“I did want to talk to you. But…I didn’t trust myself to talk to you. Look, you probably don’t know, but I just got out of a relationship. A long one, that was…kind of awful, but also consumed me in a way that, when it ended…it really fucked me up. And then you’re prancing around in your little outfits and I just couldn’t take it.”

_I need plenty of heat (Heat)  
Form a special confection_

“I knew about your breakup. De told me. I guess…I guess this makes me a bad person, but I was kind of relieved, in a way, because I’ve wanted you for a long time, and so I was trying to…I don’t know, keep it light? Because I thought, you know, if I did, maybe you’d at least give me a chance. Like a rebound or whatever. And that would be better than nothing.” Courtney looks away. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to be–I’ll shut my mouth now.”

Bianca is dumbfounded. “You can have anyone you want. Like in the universe. And you like me? I mean…why?”

Courtney grins. “Because you’re sexy, and hilarious, and immensely talented. I don’t mean the DJ-ing, although you’re great at that. I mean your music.”

“You’ve heard my music?!”

“Well, yeah.” Courtney smiles sheepishly. “I didn’t exactly intend to reveal the depth of my stalking tonight, but…I went to one of your live shows last month. You’re bone-chillingly good.”

Bianca sits up. She remembers the show. She doesn’t have many, so that one…that was two days after she found out about Jade and the oncologist. The medical prodigy that Jade hadn’t stopped raving about for the last year, practically. Jade swore it was a one-time thing, tearfully begging for forgiveness, but Bianca knew better. She’d known long before there was proof, if she was honest with herself. She snaps out of her haze and stares again at this ethereal beauty beside her, gazing up at her adoringly.

Courtney gets up and swings a leg over her, straddling her and pushing her against the pillows. She runs both of her hands through Bianca’s hair and leans in to kiss her forehead.

“How the fuck do you smell like pixie sticks?” Bianca asks.

Courtney laughs. “It’s my shimmer powder. It’s called ‘Fairy Dust.’”

Bianca laughs. “I literally thought that your skin sparkling was my imagination.”

“Nope,” Courtney admits, “just one of my many secrets.”

_Just start moving your feet (Your feet)  
Move on over to me_

Bianca kisses her gently, wrapping her hands around her slender waist. “I can’t wait to learn all of them.”

“I thought this was just a drunken hookup.”

“Yeah, me too, but that doesn’t mean the next time will be,” Bianca says softly.

“I might hold you to that.”

“Good.” Bianca goes in for another kiss, deep and sweet and even more intoxicating than before.

 _I’ll be your one stop (One stop)_  
_Candy shop (Candy shop)_  
_Everything (Everything)_  
_That I got (That I got)_  
_I’ll be your one stop (One stop)_  
_Candy store (Candy store)_  
_Lollipop (Lollipop)_  
_Have some more (Have some more)_

 

 _LINKS TO CANDY SHOP FROM HARD CANDY:_  
-[Album Audio only.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKGikbjISK8I&t=MDdiNDcxZWVhMmNhOWY4ZDY4ZDFkZjc0MWMwN2M1NDYzYTc1YzBlOCxrWm5tMjA3UA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140241091961%2Fthe-m-chronicles-candy-shop-bitney-lesbian-au&m=1)   
-[Live performance, which starts 2 minutes in](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dsi3ryORO_1g&t=Y2Y3NDMzNTU0YTU2NzNlZTMzMjI3MGRjN2FlZmFjYTgyYTU2ZjBhYSxrWm5tMjA3UA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140241091961%2Fthe-m-chronicles-candy-shop-bitney-lesbian-au&m=1)


	2. I'm Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Courtney's POV, as she, regrettably, starts to fall for Bianca much harder and faster than she wants to.

_When did your name change from a word to a charm?_

Courtney told herself not to fall in love. Not this time. Not this one.  _That’s not why she’s with you. You are here to help her get over her asshole ex-girlfriend and that’s it. Don’t fool yourself into thinking it’s more than that._

It’s not love. It can’t be love. So what if Courtney feels weak and fluttery every time Bianca walks into the room? So what if her stomach turns over and she smiles impossibly large at every text message? So what if her friends tease her mercilessly because she won’t shut up about Bianca, Bianca…Bianca.  

_No other sound makes the hair stand up on the back of my arm  
All of the letters push to the front of my mouth_

The first time Courtney whispers the name Bianca in her sleep, over and over again, she wakes up to find sweat dripping down her body, her senses electrified. Her heart hammers in her chest as the name repeats in her mind, plays on her lips. And she’s wet and aching, reaching down almost unconsciously to touch herself.

_And saying your name is somewhere between a prayer and a shout  
And I can’t get it out_

They meet the next day for lunch and Courtney is somehow hyper-aware and disoriented at the same time. She presses her thighs together under the table, watching Bianca’s full lips, her expressive hands. Oh god. She tries to speak but nothing comes out.

“You havin’ a stroke, blondie? What’s going on?”

She bites her lip, embarrassed.  _Don’t be needy, don’t be needy, don’t be needy…_

“Seriously, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, B. I just…was…I was thinking…”

“Don’t think too hard, baby, you might break something.”

“Fuck you, Bianca!”

Bianca laughs, dimples flashing. “That was a joke. I’m sorry. What were you thinking?”

Courtney lets out a small whimper, shifting in the booth, looking into Bianca’s eyes pleadingly. “B…” she whispers.

“Oh.” And here come the dimples again, as Bianca slides over to her side of the booth.

And then there a warm mouth brushing against her neck, hands snaking around her waist. Oh god, those hands. Soft and strong and so sure, one now slowly popping the buttons on her shorts. She whimpers again as Bianca’s fingers slide down.

“No panties, you filthy girl?” Bianca whispers, hot breath tickling her ear. 

Courtney’s pulse races. She breathes heavily as Bianca’s fingers find her clit. She rolls her hips, pushing against her hand, eyes squeezed shut. One hand grips the seat of the booth, the other is clasped around Bianca’s neck, nails digging deep into her skin.

_When did your name change from language to magic?_

“B…oh god…Bianca…” Courtney breathes, white heat racing through her.  

Bianca presses her body closer, kissing Courtney’s collarbone, increasing the pressure. Courtney’s face is buried in Bianca’s hair. She sighs and whimpers and softly repeats Bianca’s name and finally gasps as she comes. She lifts her head, bleary-eyed, and Bianca does too, looking in her eyes.

Courtney relaxes, panting, groaning slightly at the sight of Bianca putting her fingers into her mouth and licking them off.

“You feel better, baby?” Bianca asks teasingly.

Courtney answers by pulling her close and kissing her feverishly, tasting the strawberries from her cocktail and her own body on Bianca’s tongue. “You are so fucking hot, B,” she murmurs against her mouth.

“Back atcha, buttercup,” Bianca says, “but I think you need to cut your nails. Pretty sure you drew blood that time.”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry!” Courtney lightly touches the nail marks on Bianca’s neck and looks at her apologetically, shame all over her face.

Bianca laughs softly, kissing her cheek. “It’s okay. You can make it up to me later by being very gentle.”

A server appears at their table, asking, “Are you ladies ready to order?”

Courtney looks right into Bianca’s eyes as she responds, “No, I think…I don’t think we want anything right now. We…we’re gonna go.”

Bianca grins at her, nodding, those adorable dimples deep in her cheeks.

_I’d write it again on the back of my hand,  
And I know it sounds tragic_

On the walk from K-24 to Courtney’s apartment, she clings to Bianca’s hand. What is happening to her? She’s had relationships before, or flings, or whatever this is, and she’s always been the one who’s aloof, detached, along for the ride. She’s not arrogant, just honest – normally she is the object of obsession, the other person beyond all help. She doesn’t understand this current feeling of weakness, of vulnerability. She feels like a little baby chick just hoping that the barnyard cat doesn’t gobble her up.

But at the same time, she doesn’t want it any other way. She wants to be near her 24/7, to please her and delight her, and she looks for any excuse to make her happy. She wants to brand herself with Bianca’s name – wants the whole world to know that she belongs to this amazing woman. It’s a little fucked up when she really thinks about it, this desire to be a possession, to be owned by another person. She’s never felt this way before. 

The last time she danced, Bianca glowered at every single person who came up to tip her and it was beyond exhilarating. She had a flash of what would happen if one of the Five and Dime straight boys got handsy – would B step in and punch the dude? And then she got so turned on that she had to drag Bianca to the dressing room on her break to slam her against a wall and make out with her furiously.

They enter her apartment and Bianca’s mouth drops open in shock. Courtney had spent the last two days organizing, cleaning, and generally making the apartment look spotless. She donated 7 bags of clothes and shoes and random stuff to Out of the Closet, threw away tons of stuff, and scrubbed the kitchen and bathroom until they were sparkling clean and her hands were raw. She missed class twice and even an audition. She’d also spent about $780 at the container store, which is almost as much as her rent, but it’s all worth it to see the thrilled look on Bianca’s beautiful face.

B turns to Courtney, amazed and, for a moment, speechless.

“You said you were a neat freak, and that disorganization stressed you out,” Courtney explains shyly, “So I thought-”

Bianca grabs her by the waist, pulling her in for a deep, luscious kiss. “You are fucking unbelievable,” she murmurs, as they stumble towards the bed. B picks her up and tosses her down, and she shrieks gleefully.

_Feels like a drug_

Courtney yanks off Bianca’s tank top and tugs down her pants, revealing a turquoise bra that looks so good against her tan skin that Courtney groans in pleasure, and white cotton underwear. Courtney hooks her fingers into the panties and looks up at Bianca with a teasing expression. “Do you ever change your knickers? I’ve seen these like 4 times.”

“I buy them in packs of 6,” Bianca answers, pushing her down onto the bed and climbing on top of her. She opens the first button on Courtney’s shirt – at least she thought it was a button. When she realizes that they are snaps, she rips open the rest all at once, pushing it off her shoulders. Unsurprisingly, Courtney isn’t wearing a bra. Bianca dips her head to lick her nipples. Courtney moans and pushes Bianca’s panties down, rolling over on top of her as Bianca unbuttons her shorts.

Courtney feels a rush of pure desire ripple through her body. She presses her now naked body down against Bianca’s, mouth against her neck, sucking on her skin, getting high off of the soft moans coming from her lips. Her lips trail lower and she unhooks Bianca’s bra, tongue swirling around her nipples, sucking them and rolling them in her fingers. Bianca arches up against her, long lashes fluttering against her cheeks, hair fanned out over the pillow.

_And I can’t get enough_

Courtney wants to lick every inch of her gorgeous body. Wants to make her moan and thrash. She feels intoxicated by Bianca’s skin, her scent, the sound of her voice, her hourglass figure. She uses her knee to pry open her legs, sliding her hands down that smooth tan skin to her shapely thighs. She kneels in between them, trailing her fingers up and down B’s legs.

“Gentle, huh?”

Bianca arches up again, nodding. Courtney holds her waist and presses soft, teasing kisses down her belly. The last one is just above her clit. She rubs her lips lightly against her. Bianca whimpers and grabs a handful of the sheets. Courtney moves to her hip, sucking on her beautiful bronze skin. Her hair falls forward, tickling B’s thighs. “Baby…” Bianca breathes, bucking her hips up.

Courtney has never been into pet names, but Bianca is, and she feels a thrill inside every time Bianca calls her  _baby_. She wants to be her baby forever, wants to be worthy of every cutesy thing Bianca comes up with. She called her  _angel_  last week and Courtney nearly swooned.

She rests her hands on Bianca’s thighs, thumbs stroking her, and licks softly at her clit. Once… twice… Bianca is breathing hard. Courtney takes a palm and presses against her. Bianca moans and arches again. She goes back to her clit, licking and sucking, listening to her moans get louder and louder. She slides one finger inside, continuing to press with the heel of her hand. Bianca begins to buck her hips up, whimpering and moaning, wrapping a leg around Courtney’s shoulders, grabbing hold of her hair.

Courtney swirls her tongue around and Bianca yanks on her hair, thrusting into her face, panting, moaning desperately. Courtney hums against her and that’s what finally pushes her over the edge.

“Oh god, baby, yes!” she moans, muscles contracting around Courtney’s finger as she whimpers and arches over and over, finally going slack, chest heaving.

Courtney keeps licking, feels an insatiable need to get every drop of her salty-sweet juices, pulling her hand away and plunging her tongue inside. Bianca begins to pant again.

“Baby, baby, baby…oh Jesus!” Her fingers are still deep in Courtney’s hair and they tighten into fists as she starts to come a second time. This one is longer and deeper and she strains upwards, thighs pressed against Courtney’s ears. Courtney rubs her clit in circles with her thumb, tongue sliding in and out, raising her eyes to watch Bianca come, sweat glittering on her skin. Her eyes are rolled back and the way her body is arched, round tits thrusting forward as she gasps for air, full hips bucking up, Courtney has never seen anyone more beautiful.

When her body starts to relax, hands falling away from Courtney’s hair, eyes closed, lips parted, Courtney crawls back up, letting her tongue trail up her torso, tasting the saltiness of her sweat.  She presses a final kiss to Bianca’s lips and curls against her body, wrapping a leg around her.

_And it fits like a glove_

Bianca’s arms encircle her, holding her close. “God, baby, you’re a fucking miracle,” she murmurs sleepily.

Courtney giggles and sucks gently on her pulse point. She traces her full, pouty lips with her finger.

“Oh,  _fuck_ ,” Bianca sighs. Her hands tighten around the small of Courtney’s back. She opens her big brown eyes and looks up at her, smiling slightly, dimples appearing in her cheeks. Sparks shoot down Courtney’s spine and a wave of desire ripples through her body, and then a lump forms in her throat.

She is so royally fucked.

_I’m addicted to your love  
I’m addicted, I’m addicted, I’m addicted to your…_

She hides her face against Bianca’s shoulder.  _Don’t cry, you dumb fucking bitch. Don’t cry. Don’t. Cry._

Bianca’s voice is low and sexy as she says, “Can we please talk for a minute about your apartment? And why you felt like you had to-”

“I wanted to.” Courtney’s voice is muffled against B’s skin. “I wanted you to…like coming here. I wanted you…” Courtney can feel her cheeks heating up.  _It’s too much. You’re gonna scare her off. Stop talking._

And now Bianca’s hands are moving, sliding up and down her back, stroking her thigh, cupping her chin to tilt her face up, kissing her deeply and rolling her onto her back.

She relaxes into the kiss, tries to consciously slow down the frantic beating of her heart. When Bianca’s mouth finds her throat, she opens her eyes and looks at the ceiling, trying to breathe deeply. She’s read 30 books on meditation and somehow right now can’t remember a single thing about how to quiet her racing thoughts. Courtney needs her like oxygen. She finally understands why people do drugs. Every part of her body buzzes when Bianca touches her, talks to her, holds her. She feels like she’s flying and rooted to the earth all at the same time.

_I’m addicted, I’m addicted, I’m addicted to your love_

As Bianca moves down her body, her mind gets more and more cluttered, thoughts spiraling out of control until it feels like it shatters. And the only thing left is Bianca’s touch. 

B’s tongue is warm against her. She wants to cry, or to burst into song, or to scream, and she can’t do any of those things so instead she just flings a leg around her and clutches her shoulders tighter. Bianca pinches her nipples as she sucks on her clit, and it’s unbearably amazing.

She arches up into Bianca’s mouth, whimpering and trembling. She can feel herself on the edge. B lifts her head slightly, continues stroking her with one finger. “You wanna come, baby?”

Courtney’s eyes are rolled back in her head. She nods and grabs the sheets. Bianca smirks and lowers her head, licking her clit and pushing two fingers inside her. Courtney moans loudly. “Bianca…” saying her name is equivalent to an admission of guilt. “Oh, god…”

_Now that your name  
Pumps like the blood in my veins_

She thrusts upwards, mind empty of all thoughts but Bianca, and the stabbing, white-hot pleasure racing through her body, making her toes curl. She writhes beneath Bianca’s touch, coming in wave after wave, arching up, and just when her muscles start to relax, she feels B’s hot mouth on her jaw, hands sliding up and down her body, tangling in her hair.

Courtney’s never been with anyone like Bianca, compact and deeply curvy, the swell of her hips pressing against her, grinding her deep into the mattress. She’s barely caught her breath and now she’s coming again, convulsing against Bianca’s soft body, gripping her ass and her waist. And Bianca is moaning too, rubbing their bodies together furiously, slipping a hand down to her chest, sucking a bruise into the skin on her neck. 

_Pulse through my body, igniting my mind  
It’s like MDMA (and that’s OK)_

Courtney squeezes her eyes shut, cries out Bianca’s name, again and again, spinning out into space, unable to stop shaking until she slowly becomes aware of Bianca’s voice.

“Baby…baby…Courtney…Court…”

Bianca has rolled off slightly and holds Courtney against her chest, cradling her body. Courtney gasps for breath, slowly lifting her head to look into Bianca’s eyes, which shine with glee.

“Damn, Court. I’m gonna have to start calling you tiger.”

Courtney blinks at her.

Bianca gestures to the scratch marks all over her shoulders, ass, back.

“Oh, fuck. I’m so sorry, B…”

Bianca laughs. “It’s okay. My little kitten’s got claws.” She grins, and Courtney feels those pains in her chest again.

She has no doubt that for Bianca, this is mostly a sex thing. A rebound thing. But in this moment, in her arms, she can pretend that it’s not. That Bianca returns her feelings. That this…whatever it is…means as much to her as it does to Courtney. And then she catches herself and her breath hitches.  _Stop it. Stop it. Stop it._

“Baby, are you okay?”

Courtney’s voice is soft, “Um…”  _Stop it stop it stop it._

And then Bianca’s big chocolate eyes are filled with concern. And she rubs Courtney’s cheekbones gently with her thumbs.

_Your name’s like a drug_  
_And I can’t get enough_  
 _And it fits like a glove_  
 _I’m addicted to your love_

Courtney shakes her head. It’s too much, too soon, she’s fucking crazy. Why is she so crazy? Why is she so crazy  _about_ someone who made it perfectly clear that they weren’t looking for anything serious. She remembers that first night.  _A drunken hook-up._

Why does  _she_  feel drunk, on Bianca’s scent, high from her touch? Why is every moment with her more exhilarating than the one before it?

She looks up, fighting back tears, fighting back the flood of emotions that keep trying to drown her, preventing her from enjoying this for what it is.

And then she is trembling. She can barely hear Bianca’s voice asking, “Seriously, honey, what’s wrong? You look…”

Courtney  _knows_  what she looks like. She looks like an insane person who is turning what should be a fun, steamy affair into the kind of forever love that she didn’t think was real. In her head. Where nothing is real.

_I’m addicted, I’m addicted, I’m addicted to your…  
I’m addicted, I’m addicted, I’m addicted to your love_

And now she can’t stop the tears that are leaking out of her eyes. She’s filled with burning shame. 

“I…Bianca…”

“What, angel, what is it?”

She looks up at Bianca, her eyes liquid and goosebumps prickling her skin. “I…I’m falling in love with you,” tumbles out of her mouth and then it’s too late and she’s ruined everything. Tears fall faster and she closes her eyes. She can’t bear to see Bianca’s face right now. Oh, god, what if she scared her off? Or worse, what if B  _laughs_  at her? But she doesn’t even regret it, deep down. She’s almost relieved. Except now…

_I need this exchange  
I don’t care if you think that I’m strange_

“Baby, I still don’t understand. Why is that making you cry? That’s…that’s amazing, honey. You’re amazing.”

“Because…because you don’t…you don’t want…You’re going to leave, you don’t want this, you don’t want something deep right now, you told me-” She can’t breathe.

Bianca presses a kiss to her cheek. “Baby, please look at me. Please. Courtney.”

_Something happens to me when I hear your voice  
Something happens to me and I have no choice_

Courtney opens her eyes and looks at Bianca. She’s not laughing. She’s still there. Courtney clings to her.

“Listen, you’re right, okay? I did say that, and I wasn’t looking for anything complicated, and I…”

A sob escapes Courtney’s throat.

“Hey, hey, hey…I said ‘wasn’t.’ As in past tense. You hear me?”

Courtney’s insides start to melt. She nods slowly.

“You snuck up on me, blondie. You are the sweetest person I’ve ever been with. You’re the only person who I’ve been with who’s ever given a shit about me and to top it all off, you are so goddamn beautiful that sometimes I can’t believe you’re real. And maybe…I mean I’ve used the word ‘love’ before and it was fucked up and so it felt cheap just now to say ‘I love you too.’ Because the truth is, what I feel for you…it’s stronger than love. It’s like…it’s gratitude. When I am with you, my bitter little heart is happy and free and young again, and I don’t…I don’t even know how to describe that feeling.”

Courtney’s chest heaves. Her tears haven’t stopped falling. Bianca strokes her cheek.

“Does that make sense to you? I…am crazy about you. There’s no way you can get rid of me now.”

“Kiss me…” Courtney’s voice is barely a whisper.

_I need to hear your name_

Bianca leans her head forward, kissing her softly and then slipping her tongue into Courtney’s mouth. Courtney strokes her thick caramel hair, letting her hands luxuriate in the sleek, soft strands and pull her head forward at the same time. And suddenly it all feels perfect, and right, and Courtney’s fear dissolves into pure happiness. Unlike anything she’s ever felt before. 

_Everything feels so strange_

Courtney feels her phone buzzing in her bag as she jogs home from Soul Cycle. Every muscle aches satisfyingly and sweat drips down her back. She reaches into the bag to and her eyes light up to see Bianca calling. “Good morning!”

“Ugh, how are you so chipper at 9 am? Have you already been doing yoga and planting soybeans in a community garden?”

Courtney laughs. “I just finished Soul Cycle.”

“Of course you did, baby. So listen, my friend Alaska invited a few of us over for dinner tomorrow, and if you’re free–”

“Yes!” Courtney exclaims, then backtracks. “Uh, I mean, yeah, that sounds fun. Um…who’s gonna be there?”

“Latrice will be there. You might remember her, from that night at Rage–”

Courtney giggles, “Yeah, though I didn’t really talk to her too much.”

“Heh. Right. And her boyfriend Julian, who you’ll love. He’s a hippie and does shit like composting and  sprouting sunflower seeds. Alaska’s girlfriend Katya, who’s this crazy Russian artist. Well, she claims to be Russian. But I’m not sure if that’s true. She’s a little weird but pretty funny. And Sharon, Alaska’s ex, who will make fun of me for being a cradle robber all night. She loves to give me shit. Oh, and don’t worry, I told Alaska you’re a vegan and she’s all excited about some chili recipe and like, gluten and dairy free cornbread…I stopped listening after a bit but it sounds like they’ll take care of you.”

“Hey, B?”

“Yes, angel?”

“Thanks for…you know…thanks for inviting me.”

“Well, you know, they have to approve of you before I get too attached.”

Courtney hesitates, unsure of whether to try making a joke or not.

“Sorry, that was a joke. A dumb one. I’m…I suck at this stuff. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Bianca.”

“Okay. Thanks. Well…I’ll talk to you later?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, so…bye, babydoll.”

“Bye…”

Courtney hangs up and slips the phone back into her bag. She feels excited and nervous and fluttery at the same time. She knows, even though Bianca was kidding, that on some level, this dinner IS a test. But on the other hand, the fact that Bianca wants to take this step forward…she knows that it’s naive and silly to get ahead of herself, but in this moment, she doesn’t care. Would it be weird to make Willam a maid of honor? He’s been kind of a douchebag about the whole thing, but maybe if he really saw how serious B was…

When he first saw how hard she was falling, and how fast, he immediately started lecturing her in that condescending way of his. The last thing he said, before they left The Hudson on Sunday, was, “You think that bitch is ever taking you seriously? She’s ten years older than you. She sees you as a hot piece of ass to play with for awhile, and then when she’s over her ex, she’s going to find someone her own age. Don’t get attached.” Courtney protested, said it wasn’t like that, not anymore, and besides, Willam’s boyfriend is almost DOUBLE their age, and he scoffed, “That’s different.” And even though he was hammered on bottomless mimosas, and had to practically be carried out by Kelly and De…he maybe got to her a little bit. 

Fortunately, when they arrive on Friday, the first face they see is Latrice, whose eyes light up with a warm smile and Courtney’s nerves begin to settle.

_I’m ready to take this chance_

Dinner is lovely. No one gives her grief about the veganism, which is more than she can say for her own friends. Julian is reading the same book she finished last month about applying Buddhist principles to modern politics. As promised, Sharon cracks a few jokes about Bianca robbing the cradle, but it’s all in good fun. 

And after the third one, Bianca rolls her eyes and says, “Shut up, cunt. You’re just jealous.”

Sharon shrugs. “Yeah, maybe,” she admits, winking at Courtney, finishing her can of PBR.

“Back off, you douchebag,” Bianca laughs, putting a hand firmly on Courtney’s thigh, sending sparks down her spine. 

Alaska is warm and beyond friendly, an easy laugh who seems to enjoy Courtney’s dry Aussie sense of humor, quoting Ja’mie at her all night and clapping her hands when Courtney uses any Aussie slang. Her girlfriend, Katya, is a little crazy, going in and out of weird accents all night and leaving to take frequent smoke breaks. She and Sharon appear to have some kind of tension too, and Courtney remembers Bianca explaining that Sharon and Alaska were once in a pretty serious relationship.  

After dinner, they all hang out in the living room, chatting, Bianca’s arm around her shoulders. Courtney can feel relief flooding through her, and her eyelids start to droop.

“Hey B, I think your girlfriend needs a bedtime story and for you to tuck her in,” quips Sharon. 

“Maybe she’s just tired of your terrible jokes,” Bianca retorts, kissing Courtney’s cheek.

And when they get to the car, Bianca reaches for her in the dark, pressing her against the door. Courtney sighs and pulls her in by her jacket, kissing her deeply, tingling warmth spreading through her body. “Let’s go to Revolver. I want to dance with you.”

Bianca’s face is beautiful in the pale moonlight. She holds Courtney’s narrow hips against her own. “I don’t dance, baby.”

Courtney pouts sweetly. “You danced with me once before, B.”

Bianca giggles. “That wasn’t really dancing, angel. That was like…making out on a dance floor.”

“Well, yeah,” Courtney agrees, stroking her hair. “What did you think I meant?” She kisses Bianca’s jaw, her neck. “I want to make everyone in the club jealous,” she murmurs.

“You sassy little exhibitionist…” Bianca presses harder against her.

Courtney flutters her lashes. “Mmmhmmm…What do you say?”

_I need to dance_

The lights swirl around them, bass pumping, the crowded dance floor hot with body heat. Courtney feels giddy with happiness as she rubs against Bianca, hands grasping her hair. B’s hands are on her toned thighs, slowly sliding up, under her skirt. 

Courtney is wearing a thong and when Bianca’s hands cup the bare cheeks of her ass, she shivers with delight. She keeps their lower bodies pressed together but leans back slightly to look at Bianca, flushed cheeks and slightly sweaty. Courtney slides a hand down to her full chest, brushing against her hard nipple, loving the way her eyes close for a moment, gripping her tighter.

She leans in, barely touching their lips together. “Bianca…” she whispers. And a shiver runs through both of them.

_Your name’s like a drug  
And I can’t get enough_

They roll around, their naked, sweaty bodies getting tangled in Courtney’s sheets. Hazy memories of the club flicker through Courtney’s mind:

Bianca’s hands all over her as they kiss until their lips are swollen…

Her back pressed against a cement wall, both legs wrapped around B’s waist, a feverish heat rising to her cheeks…

The crazy possessive look in Bianca’s eyes when Lucy, the cute Filipino dancer who Courtney used to hook up with, approached them at the bar and started to get touchy with her… 

The thrill she felt when B pulled Courtney back against her, claiming her, biting her neck from behind and sliding her hands up under her top…

Back at the apartment, B tearing her clothes off before they even got through the door… 

Courtney has an aching need to devour Bianca like dessert, give her more pleasure than she has ever had. She teases her nipples and rubs against her. The sound of Bianca’s breathy moans make her vibrate with joy. She entwines their bodies together, her toned limbs wrapping around Bianca’s.

_And it fits like a glove_

Afterwards, curled in Bianca’s arms, Courtney feels like she’s floating on a cloud. She turns toward her, eyes soft and loving, and puts their foreheads together.

Bianca takes Courtney’s face in her hands and tells her hoarsely, “Courtney…I love you, baby.”

Courtney’s heart soars and she swallows back happy tears as she traces Bianca’s lips, lets her fingers skate over the smooth, soft skin of her back. She presses closer, her voice shaking as she says, “I love you too, Bianca.”

B wraps her in the warmest embrace she’s ever had and whispers into her hair. “My beautiful girl…you’re such a sweet angel.”

_I’m addicted to your love_

Courtney looks up at her, eyes so full of light and joy that Bianca laughs and kisses her again. Courtney lets her head drop to her chest, voice muffled against Bianca’s skin as she says, “Please don’t ever leave me, B.”

Bianca kisses the top of her head and holds her close, replying, “Deal, babydoll.”

_I’m addicted, I’m addicted, I’m addicted to your…  
I’m addicted, I’m addicted, I’m addicted to your love_

_[LINK TO A LIVE PERFORMANCE OF THE SONG FROM THE MDNA TOUR](https://youtu.be/Go-Ld4lpNdQ)  
_


	3. Inside Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in this trilogy is back in Bianca's POV. Warning: Strap-on smut and lots of gooey feelings

Bianca has never really been into penetration. She doesn’t like the feeling of something, anything, inside of her. It’s uncomfortable and causes her to tense up. Even a finger is too much sometimes. Courtney, on the other hand, she quickly learns…Courtney wants to be FUCKED. Especially once she has the security of Bianca’s love, she drops every inhibition (if someone would have said she had inhibitions to lose before, Bianca would have laughed) and BEGS to get fucked. All the time. She wants Bianca’s tongue inside her, her fingers, more. Bianca starts to understand penis envy. She’d always assumed a few dudes with tiny dicks made that shit up in Germany 100 years ago, but Bianca somehow starts to feel…less than adequate.

 _Hold me closer, full disclosure_  
_Let it out, let me in_  
_On your knees, confess to me_  
_Every doubt, every sin_  
_That’s how love’s supposed to be_

The day she gets the discrete box at her apartment, she calls Courtney. No answer. A few minutes later, a text comes in.  _Working_ , it says, accompanied by a gritted teeth emoji. Bianca groans. The Abbey is constantly giving Courtney day shifts because she’s one of the few dancers that look good in direct sunlight. This means that by the time Bianca gets off at 2 am, her little bae is gonna be sleepy AF. _I’m working 10 to 2,_  Bianca texts back, _Should I go home after, or attempt to wake you up?_

It’s 15 minutes before the response comes:  _WAKE ME_ , and a bunch of hearts.

Even though Bianca’s told her not to a million times, Courtney leaves the door unlocked. Bianca drops her bag, shaking her head, and creeps over to her on the couch, dozing with her face in a book about religious theology, trashy reality TV playing in the background, candles burning on her coffee table.

Bianca chuckles. This girl is such a mind fuck. She rouses her gently with kisses, deepening them until Courtney is moaning and her eyes open.

_I wanna know what you’re all about  
You’re beautiful when you’re broken down_

“Hi princess,” Bianca breathes against her neck. “Falling asleep with candles? Glad you didn’t burn the place down.”

“They smell good. I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Courtney murmurs.

She’s right, they do smell good. The apartment is warm and cozy and the scent is slightly tropical. Bianca pushes her book out of the way and turns off the TV. “Also…were you really reading about Buddhism while the Kardashians were on in the background?”

Courtney giggles. “I like the sound of their voices.”

“You may be the first person in the universe to EVER SAY THAT about those wretched cunts.”

Courtney laughs again. “And Khloe is kind of cool, to be honest.”

“Which one is–nevermind, I don’t care.” Bianca kisses her again, tasting her. She’s slightly sweaty and her breath is sour from sleep, and Bianca loves every inch of it. She slides her hands up under her tight t-shirt. “So…I might have a present for you…but I’m not sure if tonight is the right–”

“What is it?!” Courtney pulls back excitedly, clapping her hands like a child.

“Okay, simmer down, it’s not a new dolly.”

Courtney rolls her eyes. “At some point those age jokes just get creepy, B.”

Bianca laughs. “I’m sorry, bunny. I just…I need you to…be a little…” she clears her throat.

Courtney wraps her arms around Bianca’s neck, gazing at her wonderingly. Is she nervous? What on earth would make her nervous? It’s the cutest thing Courtney’s ever seen. She presses light kisses to Bianca’s jaw. “Tell, me, Bianca, tell me what you need.”

Bianca feels that stirring, that ache, deep inside, and moves her hands to slide off Courtney’s pajama bottoms. Hands under her ass. Mouth moving down her body.

Courtney flings a leg over Bianca’s shoulder and arches up, wet already, body trembling and needy. Bianca’s lips find her and she moans brokenly. “B, oh god, fuck, yes!”

_Let your walls crumble to the ground  
Let me love you from the inside out_

Bianca relishes the taste of her, the scent, the way her toes curl and her hands grip the sofa cushions. She licks her hungrily. Maybe tonight will be the night, she thinks, as Courtney’s breathing grows desperate. “You like that, baby? You like when I kiss you there?” Bianca pulls back and looks at her teasingly.

Courtney whimpers and arches up again. “Yes! Please, B, please…more…”

Bianca sucks on her clit and reaches up to pinch her nipples. She pushes desperately against Bianca’s face.

“Oh, god, I need to–”

Bianca lifts her head to watch Courtney’s gorgeous face, presses a hand against her, letting her fingers finish what her mouth started. She can feel Courtney’s heel digging into her shoulder blade as the blonde writhes against her. “Come for me, angel,” she says, and the low vibrations of her voice send Courtney over the edge.

Courtney moans, reaching down to push Bianca’s fingers deeper inside her, crying out for more, begging for Bianca to fuck her harder.

_Every scar that you try to hide  
All the dark corners of your mind_

When her body goes slack, Bianca carries her to the bed and sets her down gently. She peels off both of their clothes, finally lying down beside her, naked, reaching down again with her fingers. God, she’s so wet. Yeah, tonight…Bianca is a little apprehensive, but knows that this is something Courtney craves, something she needs. She kisses Courtney’s cheekbones, her temples, brushes her lips lightly against her mouth. “Be right back, my love,” she whispers, and then gets up and walks to her bag.

Courtney whimpers and reaches out for her. “Where are you going?”

Bianca tosses a smirk back over her shoulder. “I’m getting your present.”

“I don’t want a present right now. I just want you, B. Come back…” Her voice is a pitiful whine.

Bianca laughs, unzipping her bag. “Patience, angel. Close your eyes.”

Courtney flops back against the pillows, closing her eyes, letting out a long, aggrieved sigh.

Bianca quickly slips on the harness and moves back to the bed, feeling strangely turned on just from the feel of it, the dildo pressing against her. “Keep ‘em closed, pumpkin…” she sings softly, climbing up on top of Courtney and hovering over her on her hands and knees. She sucks a light bruise onto her neck as Courtney’s breathing gets faster, and then sits back on her heels. “Okay. You can open them.”

Courtney opens her eyes and looks lovingly up at Bianca. “Hey, B…wait, where is it?”

“Where’s what?”

“My present.”

Bianca leans forward, presses the tip of the dildo against her girlfriend, who looks down in shock and then amazement. “What do you think?” B asks timidly.

_Show me yours, and I’ll show you mine  
Let me love you from the inside out_

Courtney’s mouth hangs open in surprise. “B…holy shit…”

“It’s dumb, right? I look like an idiot, right? I’ll go put it back in the–”

Courtney grabs Bianca by the shoulders and pulls her in for a rough, passionate kiss.

“So…you’re into this idea, then?”

_Let’s discover one another_

Courtney nods, winking up at her, and lays back down. “Fuck me silly, Bianca.”

Laughing, she holds Courtney down by the hips while she peppers her neck and chest with soft kisses. While her tongue is circling a nipple and Courtney’s eyes are rolling back into her head, she flips a switch.

Courtney moans as the dildo vibrates against her clit. She tries to buck up but Bianca continues to hold her down, letting the tip just barely touch her. She thrashes wildly, clawing at Bianca’s thighs.

_Kiss me here, touch me there, yeah  
Purest form of ecstasy_

B sucks harder on her nipple, pushes the tip of the dildo against her more firmly, upping the speed. She lets go of Courtney’s hips and her body immediately arches up desperately, clutching at her ass. Bianca looks down at her, her glowing tan skin shiny with sweat, chest heaving with gulping breaths, her lithe, firm body arched up enticingly. And then something clicks and Bianca finds herself feeling something she’s never felt before. A strong, urgent desire to fuck her into submission and not let go. She shivers. All along she’d been thinking of this as a loving gesture for her girlfriend, something Courtney would enjoy. Suddenly it isn’t all about Courtney’s needs, but rather about both of them.

She pushes Courtney’s thighs apart, tip against her slick entrance, feels her trembling with desire. She slowly enters her, just an inch deep, rolling her hips, watching Courtney’s beautiful face melt into a blissful expression.

Courtney kneads at her ass, begging, “Please B, deeper…oh, god…”

Bianca pushes in more, sees Courtney wince a little, and stops. One hand is holding her waist and the other strokes her face. “Are you okay, baby?”

She nods, wrapping her legs around B’s waist and pulling her closer yet. “More, please, please…” She arches up again.

Bianca pushes all the way in, and Courtney moans. Her lips trace the blonde’s perfect cheekbones. “Still okay?”

Courtney thrusts up against her, “Yes, I’m…Oh god, fuck…”

_Truth or dare, don’t be scared, yeah  
Let me solve your mystery_

Bianca drives her hips forward, pushing her into the mattress, her own clit buzzing from the vibrations, tongue tangled with Courtney’s. She turns the vibrator higher, and is rewarded with a long, desperate moan, as Courtney’s legs tighten around her and she throws back her head, exposing her throat. Her fingers dig deep into Bianca’s shoulders. If she still had long nails, she’d be drawing blood.

Bianca bites gently on her neck and collarbone, answers her pleas of “harder B, harder,” by increasing her pace and thrusting vigorously. Courtney cries out in ecstasy, over and over, until she is a whimpering mess, and Bianca finds herself coming too. She moans into Courtney’s hair, sweat mingling and cum dripping down her thighs. Holy shit.

She turns off the vibrator and withdraws, kissing Courtney again and again until their lips are swollen and they are both gasping for breath. Courtney’s fingers tangle in her hair.

 _I wanna know what you’re all about_  
_You’re beautiful when you’re broken down_  
_Let your walls crumble to the ground_  
_Let me love you from the inside out_

“B,” Courtney breathes, “that was…oh my god…”

Bianca smirks, flutters her long eyelashes against Courtney’s cheek. “Did it live up to your memories of being fucked by a real dick?”

Courtney laughs. “Are you kidding? It was way better than a real dick. For one thing, it was YOU, and for another, that vibrator? And third…” a wicked grin plays on her lips.

Slightly embarrassed, Bianca hides her face in Courtney’s neck. “You really liked it?”

“And third,” Courtney continues, pushing Bianca onto her back and throwing a leg over her, sitting up in her lap. “No waiting period between rounds.” With a sweet, angelic smile, she brings Bianca’s hands to her perky tits. “Touch me.”

Bianca plays with her nipples, watching her cheeks flush and her eyelids flutter. Her skin is as soft as butter. She kneels up and begins to slowly impale herself on the dildo, sliding down with a sigh until her thighs grip Bianca’s hips. She leans forward, taking B’s hands in hers and holding them above her head, pressing their lips together while she starts to ride her.

 _Every scar that you try to hide_  
_All the dark corners of your mind_  
_Show me yours, and I’ll show you mine_  
_Let me love you from the inside out_

She is so fucking beautiful. With her red cheeks, green eyes shining in the candlelight, and blonde hair a tangled mess, she looks like a horny little angel. Bianca wishes she could freeze this moment in time, does her best to memorize every sense.

As Courtney starts to thrust faster against her, Bianca picks up the remote again, pressing the button 4 times. The vibrations are almost too much, too fast, and Courtney’s entire body shudders with waves of pleasure.

“Oh, fuck yes, B…” she strains against her, and Bianca can feel her body on the edge. Courtney sits back to put all her weight into it, driving Bianca down into the mattress, teetering on the precipice for a few more long moment before diving off into a frenzied state of ecstasy.

_Let’s cross the line  
So far we won’t come back_

Bianca’s hands slide up and down Courtney’s smooth, firm thighs. She’s surprised by how sexy this is, how much she enjoys bucking up into her beautiful girlfriend, the vibrator rubbing against her clit. She’s never had trouble making a girl come, but this is somehow different. She feels different.

She watches Courtney come undone, falling apart piece by piece until she shatters, falling against her chest, exhausted and spent. She cradles her in her arms, turns off the vibrator and starts to pull out, but Courtney wordlessly stops her, sliding them to their sides, still connected, a leg around Bianca’s hips. Courtney kisses her and slips a hand down under her harness, brushing her clit with the back of her fingers.

“Did you like it, B? Did you like fucking me?” Courtney whispers, rubbing a hand against her.

Bianca’s eyes roll back, fluttering, and she moans hoarsely.

 _Can’t read your mind_  
_I shouldn’t have to ask_  
_Cynical smile_  
_Time to take off your mask_

“Oh god, yes. Fuck. Baby…”

Courtney rubs her harder, bringing her to the brink and then removing her hand, kissing her hard on the mouth and then sucking softly on her bottom lip.

Bianca moans again, grabbing her ass to grind against her again, desperate for friction, pushing her onto her back and thrusting against her, into her, watching her face as the coy smile melts into an expression of rapturous delight.

Pressing their mouths together, Bianca continues to pump through her orgasm, wringing herself dry, feeling Courtney come beneath her again too, this one deep and quiet and satisfying down to her bones. She rolls away, finally pulling the harness off completely, feeling the cool night air against her wet, heated skin. Courtney curls into her side, snuggling against her.

She turns her head to look at her sleepy girl. “Hi,” she whispers, bringing one of Courtney’s hands to her mouth and kissing her fingers.

 _I’m on your side_  
_So let me love you_  
_Let me love you_  
_(Let me love you from the inside out)_

Courtney giggles softly. She bites Bianca’s shoulder and then sucks on the smooth skin. Bianca looks at her, the adoring expression on her face almost too much. For a split second, Bianca has a desire to run. She doesn’t deserve this happiness, this incredible, complicated girl, gazing at her this way.

But then she realizes that, deserving or not, this is exactly what she needs. What she’s been craving for so long. She swears to herself to love Courtney in a way she’s never loved before. To spoil her with love, lavish her with it, become the open and passionate person that she’s always wished she was.

She holds Courtney’s hand against her chest and nuzzles her face. “So tell me about the book you’re reading.”

Courtney’s eyes light up. “Really? But you said you think religion is for assholes.”

B laughs. “I know. Which makes me kind of an asshole, don’t you think?”

“Nah…I get it. You were raised with organized religion, super-organized actually, so it makes sense that you wouldn’t buy into it. I was raised as a freethinking heathen, so I kind of like the idea of something more out there, you know?”

“Mmmhmm…” Bianca kisses her fingers.

“Well, the thing that’s cool about Zen Buddhism is that it’s totally different from other religions. And that book is by this amazing nun named Pema Chodron, about the Three Vows, that teach us how to live with uncertainty.”

 _I wanna know what you’re all about_  
_You’re beautiful when you’re broken down_  
_Let your walls crumble to the ground_

Bianca focuses on what she’s saying, tries not to get distracted by how beautiful she looks when she chews on her bottom lip. “Do you feel uncertain, baby?”

Courtney smiles, sleepy eyes crinkling in the corners. “It’s not about you, it’s about…you know, the uncertainty of the universe. Of life on this planet. And trying not to place value judgements on things, but seeing everything, even things that are traditionally bad, or sad, or evil, as a manifestation of awakened energy.”

Bianca grins, flashing her dimples. “Okay, blondie, you may have lost me with the last part.”

Courtney laughs and rolls over on top of her. “That’s okay. I mean when you read it all, it sounds less new age-y…I think…”

“Okay…So what are these three vows?”

_Let me love you from the inside out  
Every scar that you try to hide_

Courtney leans her head against Bianca’s chest. “Well the first one is sort of like the golden rule, combined with that Hippocratic oath doctors take. It basically boils down to treating each other with kindness and compassion and not causing harm. The second one is…a commitment to helping others. And the third…you still with me?”

Bianca nods.

“So the third one is to try to embrace the world as it is, without bias, and see everything as a way to learn more and awaken more energy.”

Bianca looks at her, caresses her beautiful cheek. “Hmm, sounds interesting.”

_All the dark corners of your mind  
Show me yours, and I’ll show you mine_

“I mean I’ve had a pretty easy life, I guess. But that doesn’t mean I don’t feel lost sometimes. Especially, you know, being alone so far from my family, and…and this stuff…it’s interesting, and it somehow…it grounds me. I don’t know if you noticed, but I can be a little flighty.”

“You? Noooo…” B teases.

“Yeah, well, fuck you too.”

Bianca cackles gleefully. “That doesn’t sound very Zen of you, muffin.”

“Well I’m not perfect,” Courtney says, poking one of Bianca’s dimples with a finger. “I’m just a manifestation of awakened energy.”

“Okay, bunny. If you say so.” Bianca wraps her up into a sweaty hug, covering them both with a blanket.

“I love you, B.”

Bianca’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much. “I love you too, sunshine.”

_Let me love you from the inside out_

_*_

[LINK TO THE SONG, INSIDE OUT](https://youtu.be/AyXbImpoq3I)


End file.
